1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a new two-compartment container with a simplified construction in comparison with known two-compartment packs, but having improved functional performance.
Two-compartment containers are known since a long time in various embodiments; particularly, they are used for packaging cosmetic compositions containing ingredients which must be kept separately until application, because otherwise they would react with each other.
2. The Prior Art
Reference is, e.g., made to the two-compartment container according to German Patent Application 35 28 525, comprising two separately fillable chambers upon one another, which are separated from each other by a separating element which may be opened by an externally operated tappet actuating element, the separating element forming at least part of the bottom wall of the upper chamber and sealing the lower chamber, so that the components can adjoin and are miscible, whereby the separating element is constructed as a closing stopper which is sealing the passage opening between the upper and the lower chamber, thus allowing vertical movement of the enclosing tappet actuating element from the passage opening into one of the chambers. An improved development of such a two-compartment container represents the two-compartment container described in German Patent Application 38 12 343, the passage opening of which is closed by a separating stopper between two container chambers which are stacked upon each other, and wherein the separating stopper is connected to a tappet actuating element which is designed as an elongated hollow application nozzle reaching from the upper chamber to its open mouthpiece, where the tappet actuating element, on its outside, has an external thread gearing with a complementary internal thread which is constructed with an attached screw cap partly including a cylindrical ring-shaped projection, fitted turnable on the same and sealing the cheer from the front end at its open upper side. When turning the screw cap in the sense of screwing in the application nozzle into this ring-shaped projection, the free end of the application nozzle can be pushed through the front opening.
German Patent Application 36 11 925 discloses a waist-shaped bottle with a stopper which is placed in the waisted part of the bottle to divide the bottle into two separate cheers, which are connectible by pressing the stopper from the waisted level into the chamber opposite the bottle closure, constructed so that both cheers have a relatively big volume to allow different filling proportions for the mixing ratio, but wherein the components to be admixed are safely combined. This is realized by the fact that a bar connection is constructed between the stopper and the bottle closure attached to the screw thread so that the screw cap has an impact collar sitting on the front end of the connecting bar.
All these two-compartment containers are suitable packaging systems, being also in practical use. However, their construction is relatively complicated as they consist of many single components which make production and packaging rather expensive.